BATHROOM
by Amy L. Sakura
Summary: OS pro-Reichenbach. Une soirée comme les autres au 221B, jusqu'à ce que John entre dans la salle de bain...


John s'engouffra en trombe dans le hall d'entrée du 221B Baker Street, sa veste d'été dégoulinante de la pluie qui s'était abattue sans prévenir sur Londres. Ses chaussures souillées marquèrent le plancher et il pesta en pensant au scandale qu'allait faire lorsqu'elle verrait les dégâts. Il se déchaussa pour ne pas salir l'escalier aussi et monta à l'étage, entrant dans le salon douillet et silencieux du petit appartement qu'il partageait avec son ami et collègue, Sherlock Holmes, depuis plus d'un an. Celui-ci ne semblait pas être là, ce qui étonna le docteur puisqu'il aurait été prévenu si le détective avait été appelé pour une affaire.

Posant les sacs plastiques contenant la nourriture qu'il avait achetée en rentrant du travail sur la table de la cuisine, il remarqua une enveloppe qui n'avait pas été ouverte. Sherlock avait dû deviner ce qu'elle contenait et qui l'avait envoyé rien qu'en la regardant, et si il n'y avait pas touché ce devait être parce qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. John la prit et l'observa de plus près. Une facture, évidemment. Il soupira en décachetant l'enveloppe, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Son travail ne lui rapportait qu'un salaire modeste, et cela faisait plusieurs mois que Sherlock et lui n'avaient pas été payés pour avoir résolu un crime. Son colocataire refusant catégoriquement de demander une aide financière à son frère Mycroft, les deux amis avaient donc l'habitude de se serrer la ceinture à chaque fin de mois afin de pouvoir payer le loyer et tous les impôts inévitables.

En sortant la facture de son enveloppe, John se coupa le doigt sur le papier et pesta. C'était vraiment son jour ! Suçotant son appendice blessé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en quête d'un pansement. En allumant la lumière, le docteur craignit une crise cardiaque. Son sociopathe de colocataire, immobile dans la baignoire pleine, fixait le vide devant lui avec un air de concentration douloureux.

-Mais enfin ! S'écria le docteur qui se remettait doucement de sa frayeur. Tu pourrais fermer la porte quand tu prends ton bain !

Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, John grommela et se dirigea vers la pharmacie au-dessus du lavabo, cherchant un pansement adéquat.

-Pourquoi tu restes dans le noir comme ça ?

Sans quitter sa cible invisible des yeux, le détective répondit d'une voix indifférente :

-Ça stimule plus de connections neuronales et ça aide à la réflexion.

Appliquant un peu de désinfectant sur sa plaie minuscule, le docteur demanda :

-Tu es de nouveau sur une affaire ? On a bouclé la dernière hier soir, ou tôt ce matin, je ne sais plus trop.

Poussant un soupir condescendant, le détective répondit à son ami :

-Je ne réfléchis pas QUE quand je suis sur une affaire, John.

Celui-ci fronça des sourcils agacés devant tant de supériorité mais, trop curieux pour s'en aller dignement, il interrogea :

-Et à quoi est-ce que tu penses alors ?

-Je te le dis si tu me laves les cheveux.

Le docteur, surpris, se retourna vers son ami, puis se souvint de son entière nudité et détourna les yeux d'un air gêné.

-Ta mère ne t'as pas appris à le faire tout seul ?

Sherlock le fusilla du regard et s'exclama :

-Bien sûr que si, mais je n'aime pas réfléchir et bouger en même temps. Si tu veux connaître le contenu de mes réflexions, viens là et shampouine moi.

John hésita un instant puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, évitant soigneusement de faire descendre son regard plus bas que la tête du détective. Attrapant un verre qui traînait près du lavabo, il s'appliqua à mouiller les boucles brunes de son ami avec l'eau du bain. Le silence dura plusieurs secondes, seulement animé par les bruits humides de l'eau courant sur la peau blanche du sociopathe et dans ses cheveux. Puis il prit la parole et sa voix grave emplit toute la pièce.

-J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi la femme d'hier s'est tuée.

John se remémora leur enquête la plus récente qui s'était achevée durant la nuit précédente. Une femme, Natalia Declan, âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, avait disparu depuis plus de deux semaines et la police ne parvenait pas à retrouver sa trace. Ses enfants avaient fait appel aux services du détective, et celui-ci n'avait accepté l'affaire que parce qu'avant de disparaître, la femme était montée dans sa chambre et n'en était pas redescendue. Ladite chambre était fermée à clé, sans aucune trace d'effraction ni à la porte ni aux fenêtres, lorsque le lendemain matin, son jeune fils était venu la réveiller pour partir à l'école.

Au bout de deux jours seulement, et grâce à la simple remarque que la clé de la chambre n'était pas sur la porte, Sherlock Holmes avait fini par retrouver le corps de . Celle-ci s'était suicidée, se tirant une balle dans la tête sur le toit de son propre immeuble, où personne ne montait jamais. John avait fait la remarque à Sherlock que la défunte avait dû agir sous le coup de la douleur, ayant perdu son mari un an jour pour jour lorsqu'elle était passée à l'acte.

Le docteur répondit à son ami sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Eh bien, elle souffrait trop de la perte de son mari et a décidé d'en finir. Peut-être qu'elle pensait le rejoindre dans la mort.

Il sentit le haussement d'épaules du brun tandis qu'il faisait couler une noix de shampoing sur les cheveux aplatis par l'eau. Il commença à masser la chevelure timidement, n'ayant jamais eu de contact aussi intime avec son colocataire sociopathe. Celui-ci repris la parole rapidement, de son habituel ton supérieur.

-Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités. C'est idiot de se donner la mort pour la seule raison que l'on a perdu un proche. Ça n'est pas logique !

John se retint de pouffer car il aurait parié que le brun n'aurait pas apprécié. Il était toujours étonné de voir que Sherlock arrivait à envisager les meurtres passionnels ou autres crimes impliquant des émotions intenses, mais qu'il ne les comprenait pas.

-Les sentiments n'ont rien de logique, Spock. Si tu perds la chose la plus importante de ta vie, tu ne vois plus de raison de continuer. Imagines si tu ne pouvais plus exercer ton métier, tu n'aurais plus goût à rien, déjà que tu te laisses presque mourir lorsque tu n'as pas d'affaire en cours. Ta raison de vivre est ton boulot, pour d'autres ce sont leur partenaire ou leurs enfants. Natalia Decalan ne supportait plus de vivre sans son mari.

Sherlock ne répondit pas immédiatement, et le docteur se demanda si c'était parce qu'il cherchait encore une logique ou un shema clair dans les sentiments humains, mais il s'aperçut que son ami avait fermé les yeux et semblait apprécier les soins prodigués à son cuir chevelu. John sourit, car il était rare de voir une expression de plaisir sur le visage de Sherlock Holmes en dehors d'une enquête comprenant un triple homicide sanglant. Ainsi, les paupières closes, le visage détendu et la peau pâle, Sherlock Holmes ressemblait à un ange, et John se félicita d'être sûrement l'un des seuls à connaître le détective sous ce visage là. La question qui suivit chassa tout le bien-être qui s'était installé, et ses mains se figèrent, emmêlées dans les mèches humides et savonneuses de son colocataire.

-Tu réagirais de la même manière si je mourrais ?

John sentit son cœur s'arrêter et il du prendre une grande inspiration avant de pouvoir répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie ?

Il se félicita d'avoir empêché sa voix de trembler, mais il eu peur que son ami se retourne pour voir son visage et découvre le trouble que sa question avait posé.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas de famille proche, ou alors tu n'es plus en contact avec, tu multiplies les aventures avec des femmes qui durent rarement plus d'un mois, tu as peu d'amis, ton travail te sert seulement à gagner de l'argent sans trop te fatiguer. De mon côté, je te procure le frisson de la chasse, un foyer agréable, et une compagnie supérieurement intéressante que le reste de ton entourage. Alors, si tu me perdais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait pour toi ?

John ferma les yeux et entrevit d'horrible scènes où Sherlock gisait, sur le carrelage de la piscine, une balle dans le cœur et une dans la tête, d'autres où il n'arrivait pas à temps pour l'empêcher d'avaler la pilule empoisonnée de leur première enquête, et de nombreuses autres, toutes contenant un grand brun pâle et ensanglanté. Pressant ses paupières avec tellement de force que ses yeux lui firent mal, il chassa les images parasites et répondit de sa voix la plus posée :

-Eh bien je suis un soldat, je me bat toujours. Je pense que je déménagerais pour ne pas souffrir inutilement et que j'essaierais de reconstruire une vie ailleurs. Mais ce ne serait pas facile, j'imagine.

Il avait repris les lents mouvements circulaires de ses doigts sur le crâne du détective, où les boucles brunes étaient maintenant noyées sous la mousse odorante. Il attendit, puis osa retourner la question, curieux.

-Et toi, que ferais-tu si je ne m'en sortais pas durant une de nos nombreuses poursuites ? Bien que j'aie conscience de ne pas être ta raison de vivre.

La dernière phrase était sortie avec difficulté et il espéra que le génie aux yeux bleus n'avait pas noté que sa voix s'était légèrement brisée sur la fin.

Sherlock sembla réfléchir puis prononça sa réponse comme une sentence irréfutable.

-Si tu meurs, je te sauverais.

-Oui, mais si tu ne peux pas me...

-Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, John. Meurs et je te tue.

John sourit et renversa un peu d'eau sur la tête mousseuse du détective, prenant garde à ne pas lui en mettre dans les yeux. Trop tenté de taquiner Sherlock, il continua :

-Alors, tu serais triste si je mourrais ?

Mais la question n'eut pas l'effet escompté et le sociopathe répondit le plus sérieusement du monde, comme si soudainement, la notion de tristesse et donc de sentiments lui était plus familière.

-Bien sûr que je serais triste. Tu es mon seul ami et la seule personne qui compte réellement depuis que j'ai cessé de croire en mon frère.

La mention de Mycroft aurait dû refroidir John, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il était trop heureux d'entendre de la voix même de son ami qu'il était important pour lui. Le silence s'étirait lorsque le médecin comprit qu'il voulait plus. Il voulait que Sherlock lui dise à quel point il était important, qu'il le lui montre. John fit taire ses pensées et remonta son regard qui s'était égaré sur le torse presque imberbe du brun. Il eut une dernière pulsion, égoïste, infantile, qui risquait d'agacer le détective, mais qu'il ne pu étouffer.

-Tu serai triste à quel...

-Plus triste que n'importe qui en ce monde.

Sherlock, les yeux toujours fixés sur la céramique de la baignoire pour ne pas croiser le regard de John, senti un violent tiraillement à l'arrière de son crâne et il préféra renverser la tête plutôt que laisser 50 % de son cuir chevelu dans les doigts de son ami. Puis une bouche chaude vint se presser contre la sienne et il eut une exclamation de surprise, qui fut vite étouffée par les lèvres étrangères. Il vit que John, dans son étreinte, avait fermé les yeux, et décida de l'imiter. Il y avait toujours une main dans ses cheveux, mais celle-ci caressaient maintenant doucement la nuque du détective. Passé l'étonnement, il trouva l'expérience plutôt agréable et se détendit un peu. Si une toute autre personne avait initié ce genre de contact, elle se serait retrouvée par terre avec un nez cassé en moins d'une seconde, mais c'était John, et Sherlock ne casserait jamais le nez de John. Le génie ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, mais il lui semblait maintenant que John avait absolument le droit de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire l'_embrasser_, lui, Sherlock Holmes. Il commençait même à y prendre du plaisir. Mais le baiser ne s'éternisa pas et John s'éloigna, le regard égaré et la bouche remplie d'excuses confuses qu'il n'eut pas le temps de mettre dans l'ordre car cette même bouche fut soudain reprise avec une avidité étonnante de la part de l'être pâle et maigre qui se trouvait dans l'eau tiédissant. Une dizaine de longs doigts fins se glissèrent dans sa nuque et s'y accrochèrent autoritairement, le dissuadant de partir même si il en avait eu envie, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Les lèvres de son assaillant se mouvaient timidement, ne sachant vraiment où aller ni comment s'y prendre, et John reprit tendrement le contrôle, léchant l'arc de Cupidon qui le tentait tellement depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes. Il sentit les lèvres pleines s'ouvrir et les mains dans son cou l'attirant encore un peu plus vers le visage du détective. Il ne se fit pas prier et glissa sa langue dans la bouche offerte, goûtant à la saveur sucrée du dernier thé qu'avait bu son ami, découvrant le goût plus intime de la langue qui vint s'enrouler autour de la sienne et la câliner maladroitement. Il approfondît le baiser, profitant de chaque milliseconde où Sherlock lui permettait de l'explorer ainsi. Il durent pourtant se séparer de nouveau afin de prendre une grande inspiration avant de repartir à l'attaque. Mais lorsque John se pencha pour reprendre le baiser, la main qui lui servait d'appui glissa et il tomba tout habillé dans l'eau déjà froide qui se répandit dans toute la salle de bain dans un concert de pataugements et de cris surpris. John se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'un Sherlock entièrement nu et aux grands yeux bleus écarquillés. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement puis rirent à l'unisson, et le docteur acheva leur hilarité avec un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son colocataire. Son pull de laine trempé semblait peser mille tonnes et il eu besoin d'aide pour le retirer, la besogne n'étant pas rendue plus facile par l'avalanche de baisers qu'il subissait. Décidant soudain que la baignoire était trop petite pour deux, John se releva pour sortir de l'eau et tendit une main secourable à son ami qui ne la lui lâcha pas même après avoir été remis sur pieds.

La traversée du couloir fut longue mais non moins plaisante. Le jean détrempé fut abandonné sur le parquet et la chemise le suivi peu de temps après. , depuis son canapé, entendit un bruit sourd lorsque Sherlock plaqua férocement son docteur contre le mur afin de mieux rapprocher leurs corps. Bien lui en pris de ne pas monter voir si tout allait bien.

Le dernier rempart à la nudité de l'ancien militaire était son boxer devenu trop serré depuis déjà quelques minutes, et Sherlock s'empressa d'y remédier, arrachant presque le pauvre textile. Lorsque les deux hommes furent à égalité vestimentaire, ils se regardèrent longuement, silencieusement, chacun admirant son partenaire, détaillant, mémorisant chaque cicatrice, chaque grain de beauté. En deux millisecondes, Sherlock avait fait la carte mentale du corps de John, mais il voulait à présent en connaître la saveur, la texture, l'odeur. Remontant jusqu'aux yeux du docteur, il y vit l'interrogation avant qu'elle ne soit prononcée à haute voix.

-Tu en as autant envie que moi ?

Le détective lança un regard équivoque à leurs érections mutuelles avant de répondre.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas très malin, mais ça tu aurais pu le déduire par toi-même.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre du génie fut chaotique car les assauts de John se firent plus virulents après la provocation de son ami, et ce fut un exploit de voir les deux amis arriver jusqu'au lit. Le sommier grinça sous l'assaut des deux corps enlacés, et la chambre résonna de gémissement et de halètements langoureux.

John guidait son détective privé, faisant aller sa bouche d'un point à un autre, caressant chaque centimètre de peau dont il rêvait depuis des mois, descendant petit à petit, laissant des marques rouges sur les clavicules, la poitrine, le nombril. Lorsque ses lèvres rencontrèrent la naissance de cette ligne de poils qui menait jusqu'à l'objet de ses désirs, il jeta un coup d'œil plus haut pour demander la permission d'aller plus loin, et en eu le souffle coupé. Sherlock gisait, les yeux fermés, complètement abandonné aux bons soins du médecin. Ses cheveux encore humides se collaient à son front, ses joues d'ordinaire pâles étaient colorées par le désir et il cambrait légèrement le dos, anticipant les actes de son aîné. Il donna son accord avec empressement, et John repris sa besogne avec plus d'application que jamais. Embrassant doucement la peau fragile qui précède le pubis, il réajusta sa position et saisit les jambes du détective afin que celui-ci les écarte encore un peu. De ses lèvres, il câlina l'intérieur des cuisses, l'aine, puis enfin la hampe brûlante de son partenaire. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, jamais touché un homme de cette façon, et il ne tenait en aucun cas à le faire. Comme il ne cessait de le répéter, il n'était pas gay, n'aimait pas les hommes. Il n'aimait que Sherlock. Et Sherlock n'aimait que lui, il le sentait dans la façon qu'avait son amant de gémir son nom, sa voix rauque et suppliante ne ressemblant absolument pas à celle que prenait le détective lorsqu'il affirmait sa supériorité à qui voulait l'entendre -et même à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas-.

Ses lèvres allaient et venaient le long du sexe de son partenaire, et il s'y appliqua tant et si bien que Sherlock fut prêt à venir très rapidement. Mais John voulait faire durer le plaisir, craignant en son fort intérieur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres moments comme celui-ci. Il retira sa bouche de la hampe douloureusement tendue du détective et remonta le long de son corps pour aller embrasser sa bouche entrouverte. Dans le mouvement, leurs entrejambes se rencontrèrent, leur arrachant à chacun un gémissement plaintif. John posa son front contre celui de Sherlock, leurs regards brillants s'attachant l'un à l'autre, leurs halètements s'entremêlant dans le court espace qui séparait leurs bouches. Les yeux dans les yeux, la question fut posée, l'autorisation accordée, sans qu'aucun mot ne trouble le silence. Sherlock pris la main de l'ancien militaire et glissa deux doigts dans sa propre bouche, humidifiant de sa salive l'index et le majeur de John. Celui-ci fut excité par le geste et entreprit de redescendre vers l'entrejambe de son ami. Mais il n'était plus intéressé par le sexe brûlant, bien que celui-ci ait gardé un volume flatteur tant pour le médecin que pour le détective. John massa timidement l'anneau de chair avec ses doigts humidifiés, craignant de blesser le grand brun qui se tordait sous lui, mais les gémissements de plaisir le rassurèrent sur son initiative. Il attendit que Sherlock se détende puis approfondît le contact, massant avec un doigt, puis deux. Pour rendre la douleur plus supportable, il caressait et embrassait la poitrine du sociopathe, lui murmurant des mots rassurants, jusqu'à ce que le brun se redresse et le fusille du regard :

-Cesse de parler et viens... En moi.

Le docteur sourit et obéit. Lorsqu'il senti son ami entrer en lui, Sherlock renversa la tête en arrière et serra les dents, submergé par la douleur et le plaisir. Les deux amants entremêlèrent leurs doigts puis John tenta un premier coup de rein, accueilli par une exclamation étouffée du génie.

-Ça... Fait mal...

-Tu veux que j'arrête ?

-N'y pense même pas !

John hésita tout de même à poursuivre, bien que son sexe dur le supplie de continuer. Sherlock, lassé d'attendre, donna un violent coup de bassin qui les priva tout deux de leurs forces pendant quelques secondes, tremblants sous le choc de la montée de plaisir qui les avait submergés avec violence. John reprit son va et viens, s'habituant peu à peu à la sensation de Sherlock autour de lui, il leva les yeux et le trouva plus beau que jamais, la peau humide, les yeux fixés vers le ciel et la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet. Enfin, il percuta la prostate et Sherlock se redressa dans un spasme pour prendre sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Avec un coup de rein plus ferme, John répéta son geste deux ou trois fois de plus et Sherlock vint peu avant lui.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, essoufflés, et John nettoya le bas-ventre du détective. Ils s'endormirent serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres et les joues encore colorées par leurs récents ébats.

John se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et son cerveau mis du temps avant de comprendre la réalité de la situation. Le long bras pâle passé en travers de la poitrine et le souffle profond et paisible du propriétaire du lit dans lequel il était fini de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Il sourit et se serra un peu plus fermement contre le Sherlock nu comme un vers qui était à ses côtés. Dire qu'il était sorti du boulot en pensant faire les courses, préparer à manger, forcer Sherlock à manger quelque chose et se coucher comme chaque soir. Les événements avaient pris un tour rien moins qu'inattendus ! John déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule du détective avant de se lever, et décida qu'il y aurait plein d'autres soirs comme celui-ci.


End file.
